


The End

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501
Summary: I wrote this in 15 minutes at work. All mistakes are my own. But it has potential and I may expand it and write it properly. Maybe. I’m terrible at following up.





	The End

Fighting monsters was one thing. Monsters Dean understood.

Fighting what had appeared from hell and purgatory and the other foul planes Chuck had opened – that was a different matter.

It had been months, months without a break. Running and fighting, fighting for their lives rather than for any good it might do. The Impala was toast. Left behind in some grey and nameless town – the old girl unable to navigate the broken asphalt and rubble strewn roads. Dean gained no pleasure from driving the Army surplus jeep they had found. It was utilitarian and without character. There was no respite, no comfort from the vinyl seats and sparse interior. Dean never realised how much Baby had become a part of him over the years. A trusted friend. A shelter.

Sam and his stupid long hair rode shotgun, with Cas in the back watching out the rear window. Sam looked tense as he scanned the area to the side of the road for somewhere to rest, to recoup.

As the trio crested the next rise, a sea of dark creatures could be seen on the horizon. Too many to count, too many to fight. Just too many.

Dean pulled the jeep into the dust at the side of the broken road and cut the engine. Silence filled the vehicle as the cooling motor ticked.

Sam looked over and caught Dean’s eye. “This doesn’t look good,” he said “But we’ve seen worse, Dean. What are we going to do?” Sam squared his shoulders and turned in the seat.

Dean looked back at his ginormous little brother and he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “We can’t…” Dean’s throat caught and he coughed to clear it. “We just can’t Sammy, there’re too many, we’re too tired…”

Dean rubbed a hand over his mouth as if to deny the words that had just been spoken. He scrubbed at his face, hiding his eyes. “I can’t. This is it.” He spoke into his lap not looking at Sam or Cas.

Cas reached over the seat and clasped Dean’s shoulder with his hand. Dean could feel the warmth seeping through despite his jacket and flannel. He leaned into the warmth slightly and turned to look at Cas, his friend, his constant companion for so many years.  
The trio watched as the swirling maelstrom of utter destruction continued toward them.

“Sammy…” Dean met his brother’s eyes, and then pulled him in for a rough hug. “I’m sorry, man. I can’t fix this.” Tears well in Dean’s eyes and soak into the shoulder of Sam’s dusty jacket. 

Dean takes a deep breath and claps his brother on the back, once before pulling back and brushing an arm over his traitorous eyes.

The Hunter turns in his seat to face Cas, who is leaning over from the back. “Cas…” Emotions threaten to take over again as Dean clears his throat and starts again. “Cas, Buddy…” Cas’ face falls as the familiar brotherly endearment registers. 

“No!” Dean reaches out, snagging Cas’ hand and tangling their fingers. “Cas... You’ve always known, haven’t you?” Dean meets Cas’ gaze tentatively.

“The moment I saw your soul in hell” he replied with a gentle smile.

Sam beams at his brothers.

It is peaceful when the end hits.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes at work. All mistakes are my own. But it has potential and I may expand it and write it properly. Maybe. I’m terrible at following up.


End file.
